swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Saeda Azzur
History Both of Saeda's parents were Jedi remnents of the Purge who managed to narrowly escape from their iminent death. They went into hiding in wild space for a long spance of time, then when it seemed that things were quieting down, they returned to the inner regions and settled upon Naboo. It was there that Saeda was born, but shortly after her birth, her parents were killed by Imperial spies on the planet. Saeda was left an orpant until the brother of her father discovered her. He and his wife took her in and raised her as their own child, but she was old enough to know that they were not her own parents. They took her to their home on Coruscant, then, along with what she had inherited of their wealth and a Jedi Holocron that would be her primary tool in teaching herself in the way of the Force. Her adopted parents tried fruitlessly to deter her away from doing such a thing, knowing that the threat of the Imperials and Darth Vader was still very present, but it was too late. Her heart was set, and she wanted to become a Jedi. When Luke Skywalker finally opened the New Order, Saeda immediately went to the temple on Ossus and enlisted herself to the Jedi. She went through the trials and immediately gained the rank of Knight. There, she took up an apprentice and, upon reaching 30 years old, was given the rank of Master. Shortly after Saeda was inducted into the Jedi Council for her unique healing ability and hidden empathetic strength, she and Jair became friends. Their friendship would be short lived and after a rescue mission, they briefly consumated their relationship and Jair impregnated Saeda. Once they arrived back at the temple, though, his daughter Kaylee whom was twisted by knowledge of what happened to her twin, turned on her father and killed him. Unbeknown to everyone around her, Saeda had allowed herself to fall inlove with Jair, and losing him was the worst experience of her life. It still haunts her to this day, and she has thus far sworn off allowing herself to fall inlove again. She finds it like a taint upon her training and her devotion to the Jedi. Saeda decided to take Kaylee under her win, to allow her to come to terms with what happened despite what Saeda was feeling concerning the girl. She grew to accept her like a daughter, and Jair's children eventually would come to consider Saeda like a mother. It soon would come to pass that Saeda's daughter would be born, Zair Karrazur, a sweet, happy go lucky girl whom seemed to captivate the hearts of everyone. Along with her duty as a Jedi, Saeda devoted herself to raising her daughter in a loving, nurturing environment and often enlisted the help of her commrads to fill the role of father that her daughter was missing. About a year after Zaire's birth, Saeda was enlisted to take Kate Vellar upon as her new apprentice, which conveniently coincided with Kaylee departing on her own journey of search. Kate would be the largest challange that Saeda would have to face. The girl was disrespectful and like a landmine waiting to be triggered to blow up, and it was hard for them to get along. But, many circumstances would begin to bring the two women closer together. One particular occassion occured when Corbin Jor'Kul's ship blew up over the Ossus temple and, to protect her apprentice from the shrapnel of the explosion, Saeda threw herself onto Kate and protected her, severely damaging the Master to the brink of death. But with Saeda's training, along with Master Hisao, Kate was able to rise above and take charge of the situation, and aided in healing Saeda as much as she could. So, the two of them continued on their journey together as Master and Apprentice for months to follow. One occassion would then send a ruffle through the Jedi. After visiting a famous Oracle, what seemed to be a Sith attacked the group of Jedi. They fled the planet, leaving behind a kidnapped Master who was out of their reach from saving. Another Master, Korden, soon departed the group only to have an encounter with, potentially, the same Sith whom staged an assassination against a Coruscant senator. After declaring an immediate arrest of all the Jedi, the Order soon fled Ossus. Around this time, Saeda began to fall ill. It happened rather quickly, and discovered that her heart was failing her and slowly dying away. In the midst of a moment of ill health, she allowed the Corbin to go to the Mandalorian's to ask for aid, but soon pulled out her support, stating that she only wished to use the group as a last resort for protection. Saeda declared that the Jedi would split, half going to Chiss territory to ask for help while a smaller group stayed behind to search the inner parts of the Galaxy for aid and to find resources. Kate, after going through extensive emotional trauma but persevering, was Knighted. It is unknown now what will happen. Saeda searches now for a new heart with what little time she has left of her good health, received from Kate and her cousin Leia's combined healing efforts. She tries her best to be the Grand Master everyone expects her to be, but it seems that the Jedi are beginning to lose faith in her at the same pace her health is depleting. Should she not find the help she so needs in these dark times, she could verily die, and the Jedi might finally reach a point of no return. Personality People often view Saeda as the "Mother Hen" of the jedi order. The younglings and the younger apprentices often look up to her for their lost mother figure, coming to her for solving their problems or kissing their boo-boos better, so to speak. On the other hand, the elder Apprentices, Knights, and Masters look upon her with respect, though question some of her motives. On the surface, she is a light hearted, easy going, and simple woman with a huge heart. Deeper down, though, she is rather troubled. She has tried so hard to maintain her surface persona but it often leads her to incredible stress and now has lead her to become ill. Abilities Basic jedi force and fighting abilities expected of a Master Hand to hand combat Master Healer Untrained empathy Category:Jedi Characters Category:Human Category:Female